


Earning Your (Red) Wings

by Goldenpetal13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a girl Stiles, F/M, PWP, bloodplay (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic, with Stiles suffering through another menstruation and her husband Peter selflessly offering to help, he’s well on his way to earing his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning Your (Red) Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M
> 
> Warnings: Het, bloodplay (kind of), earning those red wings, always a girl (woman) Stiles, PWP
> 
> Don’t like don’t read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews). 
> 
> Sorry it’s been ages since I wrote het, not sure how much of a fail this one is.
> 
> I own nothing, literally.

The cramp twists up her stomach and Stiles wiggles on the bed, “Shh,” floats up from between her legs, she just hopes he gets on with it soon, just because her hormones go crazy at this time of month won’t stop the pain from distracting her from pleasure…

 

And then she shivers because a mouth just started pressing an open mouthed kiss on the love bite he put there a few days ago, “You look amazing like this,” Peter’s voice is soft and his eyes are hooded and dark.

 

“You just like looking at me naked,” she tells him and gets a crooked dark grin in return.

 

She’s naked on the bed, laying on her back with some pillows to hold her up so she can see him, it’s a kink she has, there’s nothing quite like watching your lover go down on you, or it could be a result of all the porn she used to watch.

 

Peter’s fully dressed, because he’s a power hungry werewolf with control issues and he’s currently on his stomach with his head between her legs just gazing at her spread open for him, he’s sniffing deeply as well, because she’s long since learnt he can be a pervert about some things and he has kinks of his own.

 

“Hmm, you’re worth looking at,” he says and she gets to see his face dip down again, this time he doesn’t kiss her, he licks her, right there on her clit, and she bucks at his boldness and the flicker of arousal, he knows just how to play her body.

 

“God you smell amazing,” and he goes back to sniffing her, Christ that shouldn’t be such a turn on, but she’s been thinking of this all day, between the bleeding and the cramps she’s still managed a low level hum of arousal all day.  “And you taste,” he dips in again, she can feel his tongue stroking over her clit and then down into her folds to jab into her opening, “Oh Stiles  you taste out of this world.”

 

“That’s the blood yo...” Her voice cracks as he does it again and damn her hormones, she’s always more horny at that time of the month, a time when she can’t do a lot because, you know, the blood, except Peter’s usually more attentive at that time of month too, she’s managed to fend him off for years, but in a moment of weakness she’d agreed to this and she’s stuck between enjoying her husband giving her oral sex and the usual embarrassment that strikes when she bleeds, like there’s something wrong with her bleeding once a month.

 

Only Peter’s not playing fair and he goes straight to sucking on her clit, a clit that’s been ignored and not stimulated for over a week due to work and family, and she’s always had a weakness for him doing that, the familiar feeling of his mouth there, the forbiddenness of her menstruating, the sight of him down there, the sounds he’s making, the little grunts letting her know he’s getting off on this, and she can’t resist reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair.  Tugging softly only spurs him on and she’s shocked when the orgasm rolls over her, it was so sudden almost no build up or warning, like it used to be when she was younger, before the kids, when they ran in the dark and barely made it home alive too many times to count.

 

“Peter,” she whispers his name, the pain of her cramps fading, huh, perhaps he was right, sex did help with the pain, not that she’ll admit to it, he’s an arrogant pushy bastard at the best of times.

 

“Oh Stiles,” he breathes it out over her clit and it’s sensitive from his suckling, “So quick darling, you needed this,” is the only warning as he’s right back in there, he knows her well enough to move his mouth down and over other parts to give her a chance to recover.

 

He uses his tongue to good effect and she knows damn well that he’s licking her clean down there, getting as much of her blood in his mouth as he can, he has so many kinks they’ve barely scratched the surface of them, and some she can’t stomach, but this, this might be one they can add regularly now.

 

Her toes curl on the bed covers and she widens her legs to give him better access, which he uses to dip his tongue inside her as much as he can.  He thrusts inside her in a steady rhythm and she gives up all pretence of not enjoying this, god he has a talented mouth. Moaning softly she doesn’t fight the curling heat pooling in her stomach and lets him drive her to another orgasm.

 

Getting closer she moves her hand from his head so she can caress her clit, and a loud slap noise interrupts the noises he’s making, he growls, “No, mine,” and her slapped hand is put back into his hair.  He goes back to tongue fucking her but does graciously let one of his hands stray so one of his fingers can lazily circle her clit and crank her need up a level.

 

“Peter,” she pants, “Come on,” all she gets is another growl and that shouldn’t turn her on further.

 

Restlessly she writhes on the bed, only Peter’s weight holding her in place now, the sounds from between her legs are getting louder and she can see Peter’s hips are thrusting into the bed, he’s trying to find friction on his dick, the same one she needs inside of her right now, except his mouth is doing amazing obscene things.

 

This time she does feel it build up, and her muscles tighten in anticipation, biting her lip she whimpers and bows her back, god she loves this bit, the bit when she’s almost there, anything can tip her over, and then Peter’s moaning and the finger he’d been teasing her with is right where she needs it and finally she climaxes with his name on her lips.  It’s drawn out and long, his finger and tongue never slowing until she’s spent and panting on the bed.

 

Hot puffs of air hit her flesh and he’s panting just as harshly, his face resting against her thigh.  Dazedly she strokes her fingers through his hair and when the lethargy combines with her afterglow she sinks down to sleep.

 

Yeah they’re packing the kids off to their grandpa to go ride in police cruisers and sneak in junk food more often, she’ll totally get her dad back with salads, and she’s getting more orgasms off of Peter at certain times of the months, he’s more than earned his red wings now.

 

*

 

The red wings comment she made to him the next day in the shower, totally comes back to bite her in the ass, when an angelic acting Peter stands there naked with a pair of red paper wings on his back, he wiggles his eyebrows and smirks, “But darling, you said I’d earned them, now lay back and let me help you, you know you’ll feel better afterwards,” the hungry way he licks his lips ruins the innocent expression on his face and she just doesn’t care.


End file.
